


Brontophobia

by cosmicmae (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brontophobia, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa has brontophobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. When the first thunderstorm hits his newly shared house with Hanamaki, he is unsure and scared of how Hanamaki will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontophobia

                Matsukawa awoke with a start to a wicked cackle of thunder that seemed to send a foreboding tremor throughout his entire house. He jolted into a sitting position, the white duvet tumbling down his tanned frame and lay to rest in his lap. A glance over at the snoring cocoon that was his boyfriend told him he was still deep in sleep. He sighed. Hanamaki had a habit of being a severely deep sleeper. Matsukawa wouldn’t be surprised if he slept through a parade of elephants through their shared bedroom. Adding on to that, he often slept through the day until early afternoon if not woken up early by Matsukawa for coffee and morning cartoons.

            Matsukawa gently peeled the duvet off of himself, laying it neatly back into place as he tiptoed off the bed and over to the large window on the opposite wall of the room. Lightning illuminated the pale blinds to be a stark white every so often, thunder trailing behind like a stalking, roaring lion. Thunderstorms petrified him. The dynamic duo of thunder and lightning set his heart beating faster than if he had just run a mile. Even so, he always felt an odd pull of intrigue when looking through the window at a thunderstorm. A wild gust of emotions swept through his mind like a miniature storm itself. Childish curiosity mixed with crippling terror, the concoction blending with the slight sense of security he would feel whenever he was by a crackling fireplace during a storm. He was like a sloppy watercolor painting during a thunderstorm. His emotions were colors that dripped and ran into each other in a confusing mess.

            Another bolt of lightning cracked down like a lion tamer’s whip, trying to tame the beast that was thunder. Matsukawa jolted, his entire body stiffening. He felt as if his feet were cemented where he was. Pure, intense panic rolled over his body in waves. His hands became clammy and every single muscle in his body tensed up. He suddenly didn’t understand why he felt the need to walk towards the window. Why did he have to leave his bed? It was warm and safe and it had Hanamaki and-

            “What the fuck are you doing?” A raspy morning voice sounded from where Hanamaki lay on the bed. He shifted into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, running a lazy hand through his tangled bedhead. Sleep dragged his movements to a slow, groggy pace. He was slightly visible to Matsukawa only when the lightning sent bursts of light into the room. “It’s one in the morning,” he muttered disapprovingly with a glance at their alarm clock, “Come back to bed.”

            Matsukawa remained where he was, though he had enough strength in him to turn to face Hanamaki. His lips moved to form the word “ok” but no sound came out. Another wave of panic came over him, this time tinged with embarrassment. He never told Hanamaki about his phobia, it never came up in conversation so he didn’t bother. They had moved in together fairly recently, this being the first thunderstorm they endured together, so he wasn’t sure how Hanamaki would treat the situation. Lightning cracked its whip yet again, thunder howling back its response. Matsukawa jumped a little bit, the lightning shedding light on his face long enough for Hanamaki to see his face contort into a terrified expression. He suddenly understood, slipping out of bed and padding across the wooden floor to where Matsukawa stood.

            “You’re scared of thunder and lightning, huh?” He took Matsukawa’s trembling hand, lacing their fingers together. He led Matsukawa back to their bed, each step slow and deliberate.

Once he saw Matsukawa slip back underneath the covers, Hanamaki quickly walked over to his own side of the bed and followed suit. He felt around for Matsukawa under the snowy duvet. He was still incredibly sleepy and not fully awake so it took a moment longer than it normally would, but Matsukawa appreciated the effort anyway. Once he found him, he pulled his boyfriend against his chest and dragged the duvet closer around them to form a defensive shell.  Hanamaki was always the little spoon, so being the big spoon for Matsukawa was still something fairly foreign to him. Despite this, he wrapped as much of his body around Matsukawa as possible and decided to be the best damn big spoon he could be.

            “It’s called brontophobia.” Matsukawa murmured sleepily. Hanamaki felt the vibrations of his voice in his chest where Matsukawa’s back brushed against him. Despite the situation, he grinned to himself and tangled his legs with Matsukawa’s.

            “Yeah, yeah,” he whispered back, his voice radiating affection. He buried his face in Matsukawa’s dark hair, gradually drifting back to sleep. Once Hanamaki’s snores filled the room again, Matsukawa’s trembles became less and less intense. The storm eventually passed, manifesting into a soft rain that lightly pattered the windows. Rain was soothing to him, surprisingly, it was like a new element altogether. His heartbeat slowed to a steady thrum and he pressed himself further into Hanamaki, whose arms instinctively tightened around him in his sleep. He soon fell asleep to the patterned rise and fall of Hanamaki’s chest and the distant sound of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like MatsuHana is greatly unappreciated and it's one of my favorite Haikyuu!! pairings, so I felt the need to contribute to the ship a bit! Feel free to leave a comment and follow my twitter (@cosmicbokuto). Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
